The Fazbear Brothers
by JFlare205
Summary: A series of one-shots that will take place during the time of Those New Nights at Freddy's 2. The one-shots will focus mainly on the relationship between Freddy and Goldy. (Golden Freddy) Occasionally, other characters will be added into the chapters. I plan to make it humorous and family oriented. Lots of cute moments. Enjoy! Rated T as a precaution. ;) (They are anthropomorphic)


The Food Endeavor

Freddy slowly opened his eyes and yawned as the sunlight shown through the glass windows of the double doors. He sat up rather quickly, rubbing the side of his head. Feeling a bubbling sensation in his stomach, the sensation of hunger, the brown bear got up and waddled down toward the kitchen. Now rubbing his eye, Freddy opened the refrigerator with his free hand, searching for anything good to eat. Finding nothing but pizza, (what else are you going to find in a pizzeria?) the brown bear growled softly and shut the fridge door. His ears perked up when he heard a couple of loud clangs in a nearby room. He turned his head in the direction of the sound, although not really caring to see what had caused it. He assumed it was nothing and continued to search the kitchen for food. As he did so, the noise outside persisted, which eventually irritated the bear. Finally reaching his irritation limit, Freddy angrily trudged out of the kitchen and headed in the direction of the noise. Following the noise led him to the Parts and Service room. He opened the door with a strong scowl present on his face. Upon opening the door, he found a gold bear atop a step ladder reaching for something.

"Goldy, what are you doing?" Freddy muttered.

"Huh?" Goldy uttered, turning his head halfway. The gold bear's foot suddenly slipped and he, along with the objects he was holding, tumbled to the ground with a loud crash.

"Aaahahahagh!" Goldy groaned, pushing the objects off of himself. "That freakin' hurt!"

"What were you doing?" Freddy asked again, seeming not to care about his brother's cries in pain.

"I was looking for something." Goldy answered, moaning a bit between his words.

"Looking for what?" Freddy implored.

"Something." Goldy said blankly, getting to his feet.

"That tells me nothing. Perhaps I can help you. What were you searching for?" Freddy replied.

"Something." Goldy repeated in the same tone as before.

Freddy's eyes narrowed, "What are you hiding?"

"So-nothing." Goldy stuttered rapidly.

"Goldy." Freddy sneered.

"Freddy." Goldy returned, much more innocently.

Freddy rolled his eyes, "Whatever, don't tell me. Just clean this up."

"Aye aye, Ca- no wait, I should say that to Foxy." Goldy said, placing a finger on his bottom lip. Freddy rolled his eyes again, shaking his head and walked out.

"Freddy?" Goldy called softly.

"What is it, Goldy?" Freddy replied.

"I'm hungry, and there's no food in the refrigerator." Goldy said.

"I am aware. I am hungry, myself. Believe it or not, that pizza is beginning to have quite a stale taste." Freddy said. Goldy stuck out his tongue with a worried expression, frowning.

"What's wrong?" Freddy asked. Goldy shook his head and replaced his tongue.

"Oh! I have an idea!" Goldy exclaimed. "Follow me, brother!" Freddy smirked and followed his brother toward the kitchen. Goldy slid into the room, hopping onto the table.

"Why don't we make our own meal!?" Goldy asked erratically.

"Get off the table, and I'll answer." Freddy muttered.

Goldy sighed and slowly slumped off the table, "Now, more blandly, why don't we make our own meal?"

"Sounds like and idea to me." Freddy said warmly. "You know how to cook?"

"I've watched Chica enough to know what to do. And maybe I can teach you." Goldy beamed.

"Sounds fun." Freddy creaked out a smile. "Lead the way, dear brother." Goldy giggled rambunctiously as he instantly and magically opened a few cupboards, placing the contents on the counter in the center of the room.

"How does cupcakes sound~?" Goldy asked.

Freddy's smile grew larger as he licked his lips, "Scrumptious."

"How about... honey cupcakes!" Goldy exclaimed.

"Yes! Honey cupcakes! Lets do it!" Freddy replied, now completely pumped and involved. Goldy laughed as he teleported to the opposite side of the table.

"Alright, first we get flour," Goody began as he relayed the instructions. "Then after we mix all the ingredients, we can add the honey~!"

"Oh, I shall enjoy this thoroughly~!" Said, Freddy, rubbing his hands together. Goldy giggled hysterically as he and his brother began to take each of the ingredients. The two bears took the correct amount of each ingredient and placed them in a large bowl. After all of the ingredients were mixed, Goldy and Freddy exchanged extremely hyped glances.

"It's time, my dear brother." Freddy beamed.

"Indeed it is, Freddy!" Goldy replied. The two of them ran to a certain cupboard. Upon opening it... there it was. The thick, golden, sweet, liquid of joy sitting conveniently in a bottle that looked similar to them, a bear.

"Honey." The brothers whispered. Goldy took the honey and carried it back to the center of the kitchen and held it over the bowl.

"That... delicious, golden, goodness." Freddy muttered, wiping his mouth free of salivation.

"And..." Goldy spoke as he open the bottle and began to pour the honey into the mix, "...in it goes." The two watched the thick and golden liquid drip into the bowl, mesmerized by its beautiful and tasty glow.

"It's only dough right now and I'm already eager to eat it~." Freddy said; his eagerness clear in his voice.

"I know right!" Goldy agreed, placing the honey jar onto the counter. "Let's bake it, then we can have our feast!"

Freddy nodded, "Right!" The two bears placed the batter separately in a pan before placing it into the oven. Freddy and Goldy stood by each other with massive grins, and arms around each others' shoulders.

"This is the best creation we have ever made~." Goldy said, tightening his grip on Freddy.

Freddy nodded in agreement, "Absolutely~. And it's the first creation that involved both your and my work~." Goldy grinned largely and kissed Freddy's cheek, wrapping his arms around him tightly. "O-okay, Goldy! Th-thanks! I love you too!"

"Mmmwhaah!" Goldy uttered, pulling away and giggling ecstatically. "I love you, more~!"

"You probably do." Freddy replied with a straight face. Goldy's shoulders dropped, as well as his smile.

"What?"

"I'm just joking! Relax, Goldy!" Freddy laughed. Goldy's face didn't change, it remained firm.

"No, I don't wanna play anymore. You killed the moment." The gold bear told Freddy, turning his back and folding his arms childishly.

"Awww, come on, Goldy! You know I love you!" Freddy semi-whined.

"No, what you said wasn't nice. Love and affection mean a lot to me and you know it." Goldy replied sternly, facing away from his brown brother. Freddy groaned playfully and turned Goldy around, throwing his arms around him, gently swinging him back and forth.

"I love you, Goldy. You know that. You're the best brother in the world. You're sweet, kind, and considerate." Freddy told his golden brother. Goldy looked back at Freddy with one eye, the other one closed.

"Keep going." He said softly.

Freddy chuckled, "You're awesome, caring, adorable, cute, funny, loveable, and huggable." Goldy giggled at high pitch, becoming quite flattered by Freddy's words.

"You mean it~?" He implored cutely.

Freddy chuckled once again, "Yes, I mean it. I love you."

Goldy grinned, "I love you too~!" Freddy beamed largely, continuing to hug Goldy. Goldy grinned as well, returning the gesture. "Hey, Freddy?"

"Yes, Goldy?" Freddy returned. Goldy pulled away, blushing a little. "Wh-what? What are you thinking?"

"Wouldn't it be awesome if we both got girlfriends, and we could go on double dates and stuff?" Goldy giggled, his face becoming a brighter red. "We could do a whole lot of things together."

Freddy chuckled, blushing a little as well, "We can do a lot of things together already, Goldy. If you'd like, we can get started on a few of them after we eat our honey cakes."

"I'd… I'd love that, Freddy~!" Goldy responded, grinning ear to ear. "I'd love that a lot~!"

"I would as well." Freddy said, kissing Goldy's forehead. Goldy giggled as he kept his arms around his brother. Their foreheads rest against each other, giggling, chuckling, and grinning as the repeated soft tick of the oven went off beside them. "I love you, Goldy."

"I love you too, Freddy." Goldy replied, his red eye staring right into Freddy's blue ones.

"You… are the greatest thing that's ever happened to me." Freddy told the gold bear. "I… I can't tell you how much you mean to me."

"I feel the same way, Freddy. I love you more than… I can even describe." Goldy said, shrugging minutely.

"I'm glad to know that." Freddy replied, locking his eyes with Goldy's. The two fell silent, staring into each others' brightly colored eyes, embracing one another. The oven beside them sudden emitted a loud "ding!" startling the two in the process. The two bears chuckled as they opened the oven and pulled out their desert creation. What came out were bright golden cupcakes, their glow was similar to the glow of the honey within them.

"Whoa… they look… beautiful." Freddy said.

"And so tasty…" Goldy added. The two of them each took a honey cupcake, holding it gingerly in their hands.

"Ready?" Freddy asked.

"Set." Goldy replied.

"Go." They said simultaneously as they both bit into their honey cupcakes. The resulting taste was extraordinary. Their eyes glistened with joy, overwhelmed by the fluffy cake and the sweet taste of honey.

"This… is absolutely delicious!" Freddy exclaimed.

"It is! It's so good!" Goldy cheered, munching on the rest of his cupcake. About a half an hour later, the two bears had eaten all of the honey cakes in their entirety. Goldy and Freddy lay on the ground near the counter, shoulder to shoulder and hands on their bloated stomachs.

"Best… desert… ever." Goldy muttered, burping as he did so.

"Agreed… honey is amazing in everything." Freddy concurred.

"What about those… ugh, fun things we were gonna do?" Goldy asked.

"Let's take a small break first." Freddy replied, chuckling a bit. "We'll get to them."

Goldy giggled a bit, "Okay… I love you, Freddy."

Freddy turned his head and faced Goldy, "I love you too, Goldy." The brown bear pulled his brother closer, putting an arm around him to keep him close. Goldy smiled and wrapped his arms around Freddy, resting his head on the brown bear's shoulder. The two brothers eventually fell asleep right there on the kitchen floor. Resting in each other's arms, the bears slept soundly, their stomachs filled with the honey cupcakes they had enjoyed.

* * *

 **A/N: Hello everybody! And welcome to my new story! As have previously stated in the description of the story, this one will focus on the brotherly relationship of Freddy and Goldy. I recently came up with this idea, and decided to do it because I do find their relationship utterly adorable. Also, a few people have asked to see more of the two together, so, I'm delivering for both a few of you and me~!**

 **I will be throwing random characters into the one-shots as well, they will be essential to a few chapters to evoke certain emotions between Freddy and Goldy, or just change the course of the chapter entirely. Regardless of my plans ahead for this story, I certainly hope those of you reading will enjoy it!**

 **Thank you guys for the love and support. I love you guys! Until next time, live life like an Xplosion! JFlare out!**

 **(Cover image made by me.)**


End file.
